M5 Schwarzkopf Main Battle Tank
The M5 Schwarzkopf Main Battle Tank is the successor to the M1 Abrams series of Main Battle Tanks in the Democratic Republic Army and Marine Corps. The tank is named for the late General Norman Schwarzkopf Jr, who led a U.S. coalition during the First Gulf War in 1991. History Early Development As early as 2044, the Tarakian Army issued a MIL-DTL request to various companies to develop a new Main Battle Tank for the Tarakian Army, the Army outlined a set of requirements for the companies that would be developing the new Tank, while not a big list, it still contained a couple dozen requirements. *'MIL-DTL, Detail Specification Requirement' **Must be compatible with MIL-STD-4224 Ammunition **Multifuel Turbine or Diesel Engine **Increased Speed **Increased Range **TMVAR of Level IX **Revised Armor Package **Increased IED Protection **MLC-60 **120mm Lightweight/Low Recoil ETC Smoothbore Main Gun **Common Hull **MIL-STD-1773 Data Bus **Abrams Advanced Fire Control System and Fire Control Suite Integration **SPECTRE System Integration **Joysticks for Drivers Compartment **LED Multifunction Displays for Crew and Drivers Compartment With the requirements set forth, many companies began to design their Main Battle Tank. Current Development In November 2044, General Dynamics Land Systems was awarded a 24 month contract to continue technology development in the Next Generation Main Battle Tank Program. In late June 2045, General Dynamics Land Systems delivered the first four of ten operational XM5 Main Battle Tanks to the Tarakian Army. On August 25, 2045, the GDLS XM5 Main Battle Tank was selected as the winner of the engineering and manufacturing Development (EMD) phase of the program. General Dynamics Land Systems was awarded a 22 month contract to produce 20 prototype XM5 Main Battle Tanks in 27 months for evaluation. The GDLS XM5 underwent a design understanding review from October 13-16, 2045. The government design review, reviewed all elements of the design and confirmed its overall maturity and requirements compliance. GDLS used a Improved-Production Model Demonstrator. On December 5, 2045, GDLS demonstrated the ability of their XM5 Main Battle Tank to fire MIL-STD- 4224 Ammunition from the Electrothermal-Chemical Tank Gun using what is known as FLARE. Design XM5 Schwarzkopf Deployment Variants and Upgrades *'XM5-FSED:' Experimental Model. 10 Test beds developed with the Indra Systems XM360E1 L/55 120mm ETC Smoothbore Maingun, Allison 12V833 Diesel Engine and Diehl 570P3 Tracks. And 10 additional test beds developed with the Rheinmetall M256A3LW L/55 120mm Smoothbore, Honeywell LV-300-6D Turbine and Diehl 570P3 Tracks. **XM5 (Prototype 1): *'M5:' First Production Model. First production M5, officially designated Schwarzkopf. Armed with the Alliant Armament Systems M360E1 120mm L/55 ETC Smoothbore Maingun. **M5-IP: Improved Production. M5 Schwarzkopf tanks built with the Honeywell LV-300-6D Turbine. **M5 HARV: Heavy Armored Recovery Vehicle. Schwarzkopf with recovery equipment, designed to replace the M1 HARV. **M105 Wolverine II HAVLB: Heavy Armored Vehicle Launch Bridge. Designed to replace the M1 derivative M104 Wolverine in the Vehicle Launch Bridge role. **M5-AGDS: Air Ground System. Early M5 AGDS mounting the M1A3-AGDS turret. *'M5A1:' Second Production Model. Second Production M5, Improved armor package, new pressurized NBC System. **M5A1/HA: Heavy Armor. Heavy Armor production of the M5A1 Schwarzkopf with an entirely new Heavy Armor package, replacing the 5th Gen DU package commonly seen on earlier models as well as the M1A4 Abrams. **M5A1/GHM: Golan Heights Mod. M5A1 Schwarzkopf's modified for deployment in Israel as part of Israel Force (IFOR). The modifications include new tracks, Israeli Trophy Active Protection System, M360A1 120mm L/52 Main Gun, and Elbit Systems Remote Weapon Station, as well as Heavy Coax machine gun, due to the Israeli terrain and weather the LV-300-6D Turbine was replaced by the Allison 12V883T Turbocharged Diesel Engine. **M5A1-ADMS: Air Defense Missile System. Schwarzkopf designed for the use of Air Defense with an entirely new designed turret mounting missiles in place of standard 35mm or 40mm guns. **M5A1-AGDS: Air Ground Defense System. Schwarzkopf designed in the lineage of the M1A4 AGDS, the M5A1 AGDS mounts two specially modified M813 40mm CTA autocannons. **M105A1 Wolverine II: *'M5A2': Third Production Model. Third Production M5, new LV-400-6F Multifuel Turbine, M360A2 120mm L/55 Smoothbore main gun, 5th generation CITV, Improved Heavy Armor Scheme, core operating system improvements, M245C .338 Norma Magnum Coaxial Machine Gun, M3A1 15.5x115mm Heavy Machine Gun, Wegmann 76mm Smoke Grenade Launchers, improved Pressurized NBC System borrowed over from the M1A3. * M5A3: Fourth Production Model. Fourth Production M5, first unveiled at the Association of the Democratic Republic Army in 2062, and first seen in Australia with Democratic Republic Army - Australia in 2063. Tanks on Display Genji Palace War Museum * XM5-FSED Schwarzkopf Main Battle Tank '07' "Rolling Thunder" A single XM5-FSED was donated to the Genji Palace War Museum as part of the Democratic Republic Armed Forces Exhibition, FSED 07, known as Rolling Thunder was donated due to it's status as it was one of the early first 10 Schwarzkopfs with diesel engine and new tracks, as well as the XM360 main gun, it was also unique in fact that it was the only FSED model to take an impact from a HEAT charge during trials. * M5-IP Schwarzkopf Main Battle Tank "Freedom Rings" Another Schwarzkopf "Freedom Rings" was donated to the museum as well, an Improved Production Model displayed alongside the XM5-FSED, the IP model and FSED model both have several major differences, most notably in their engines, the LV-300-6D Turbine is displayed next to the IP model, as well as part of it's ammunition and it's new tracks.Category:Tarakia Category:Armoured vehicles Category:Tanks